A Lost Soul
by Kikai1412
Summary: When Danny ends up in a new world, with no memory of who he is or where he came from, it's good to tag along with people with similar goals. FMABxDP xover
1. Lightning Strikes

_Messed with this chapter a bit. If you already read it from before, you don't really have to, I just added more details._

_I added author's notes but somehow they erased themselves... Anyway, this is a crossover between Danny Phantom and FullMetal Alchemist._

_I do not own FMA or DP ):_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Lightning Strikes**

It was a horrible night in Central. The winds were harsh and the rain cold. The rain pattered endlessly on the lone black umbrella making its way down the street. Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes had just finished an investigation and was heading home in the pouring rain.

"Good thing Gracia insisted I take an umbrella, or else my pictures of Elicia would get wet." At that instant thunder roared above the clouds. Hughes stopped and peeked from under the umbrella at the sky. "My baby girl must be so scared. I'd better pick up the pace."

Before Hughes could round the corner, lightning struck down in a giant flash. Had he been any faster, the bolt would have burnt him to a crisp. The force blew the black umbrella out of Hughes' hands and sent him backwards into a puddle. After recovering, Hughes rushed around the corner to check if anyone was hit by the blast. In the middle of the road, a boy with stark white hair and strange clothes was lying face first on the ground. He was wearing a black shirt with white trims, tan pants, and white shoes with black tips and soles. Hughes rushed to the boy's aid, however, the moment he touched him, he was rewarded with an electric shock.

_'Don't tell me he was hit by that lightning strike!' _Hughes thought. The boy was breathing heavily and shivering violently. Hughes hoisted the boy onto his back and started rushing down the street. It was pouring by now. Hughes stopped a moment at a fork in the road.

The hospital was a couple blocks farther if he went right, but his house was much closer if he chose to go left. Another bolt of lightning in the sky chose the decision for him. The boy wouldn't last much longer in the cold. Hughes quickly turned left towards his house.

Hughes burst through the door of his house, soaked and panting. Gracia came out of the kitchen to scold her husband.

"Maes! I told you not to track water through the front do—" Gracia gasped noticing the child on her husband's back. "Oh my goodness! Is he alright?"

"I don't know. I just found him on the street like this. I was worried he might have hypothermia so I wanted to get him out of the rain as quickly as possible."

"Hold on, let me go get some towels!" She went and quickly came back with three towels. She grabbed the boy and wrapped him in the largest towel and took him to the couch. She threw the other two at her husband. "Get out of that uniform and change into some dry clothes. I don't need two sick people in this house."

"…Uh, yea sure thing. I'll see if I can find any of my old clothes that might fit him." He dropped one of the towels on the front entry way's puddle to appease his wife away from later scolding and ran to the bathroom for dry clothes.

Gracia, meanwhile, started to dry the boy with the towel as best as she could. She took off his clothes one at a time so he wouldn't freeze in them. She heard her husband come back.

"Did you find any clothes for him?"

"I did, but they might be too big," he said as he handed her a maroon sweater and black sweatpants. "But I figured so long as they're warm, they'll do." She dressed the boy in the dry clothes and laid him down on the couch, but he continued to shiver.

"He's as cold as ice. Maes, could you bring a blanket or two for him?"

"Already on it," Hughes said, halfway up the stairs.

Gracia watched him climb the stairs and then switched her attention to the boy in front of her. She was very concerned for his well being. Here was a boy who had been out late at night in heavy rain for who knows how long. She started to stroke the hair away from his face. This action calmed him down. She heard him mumble "Mom" a few times before he went back to his shivering. Her face grew serious.

_'Where are his parents? How could he have stayed out so long to be in this condition? I've never seen him around town. Did he run away from home?'_

She was thrust out of her thoughts as her husband threw the blankets on the child and tucked them in to keep him warm.

"You're such a good man."

"Me? I bring home a sick kid after a late night shift with no warning and you say I'm a 'good man?'" he asked playfully.

"You, know what I mean. No one else would pick a stranger off the road and take him home. That's what makes you such a saint."

"You're the saint, Gracia."

She gave her husband a warm smile and turned back to the boy, her voice serious. "His hair…"

"Pure white, I know. Only people I know with white hair are old men and Ishvalans. He might be a survivor from the war. But I can't be sure while his eyes are still closed."

"And if he_ is_ an Ishvalan?" Gracia knew her husband was in the Ishval Civil War. She knew he was ordered to eradicate Ishvalans. What she wasn't sure of was if her husband was still ordered to or not. She looked at her husband for his answer.

"That doesn't matter right now. He's sick and we have to take care of him. That's all that counts." He said this with confidence yet he refused to look Gracia in the eye. She was about to push him further when she was interrupted a by a small voice.

"Mommy, whas goin on?"

Elicia had woken from the fuss and was looking at her parents sleepily from between the stairs. Thunder struck outside and the two year old screamed and clutched the railing.

Gracia started to get up but was pulled back by an icy grip. She looked down at the boy clutching her hand weakly. "Don't go…" It was the only thing he managed to say before passing out, still holding her hand. Gracia looked pleadingly at her husband.

He understood. He got up and picked up his little girl. She had already started crying. "Hey, hey! What's with the tears?" Hughes asked his daughter.

"There're big booms outside! It's scary!" She clutched her dad harder after another boom.

"That's only thunder. It's the lightning you have to worry about." Hughes shifted his glance back at the boy with white hair. "But you don't have to worry about that! Lightning doesn't hurt little girls!" After hearing that, Elicia gave her dad a big smile. "Great! Now how about we get you back in bed?"

"Can you sleep with me for a little bit, Daddy?"

"Of course, sweety-pie!" The caring father carried her up the stairs but not without giving his wife an apologetic smile.

Gracia nodded in understanding. She pet the boy to calm his violent shivers through the night, until she too, fell asleep to the patter of the rain on the windows.

_____

* * *

_

Gosh it's short. I'll have to make up for it by posting a ton of chapters I guess. I'm more of an artist than a writer.

Art for the fanfic so far can be found here www . deviantart .com/art/Danny-Hughes-sketches-167315689 and here www . deviantart .com/art/DPxFMAB-collage-163297584 without spaces

R&R!~ (Thanks bluedivia for being the first to review!)


	2. First Morning

_Changed the first chapter but it's not really necessary to go back and re-read it._

_I don't own __FMAB__ or DP._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: First Morning

_He was in a white, ominous room, if you could call it a room. He didn't know how he got there, but he wanted out. The only exits were two large floating stone doors with intricate designs. But before he could even choose a door, tendrils of black arms shot out at him from both doors. He screamed in agony as the tendrils started to literally tear him apart, each side battling for their prize. As he suffered, a white figure as white as the room floated upside-down in front of him, grinning a mad grin. It said something but its voice was blocked off from his own screams of pain. __It was more painful than anything that he'd ever endured. It was as if his soul was being ripped apart from his body, as well as being ripped in two. The pain was endless. When it was finally over, the tendrils that had his half retreated through the door, suffocating him and engulfing him in a sea of black. Everything hurt. But all he could do was scream._

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Gracia nearly toppled off her seat from the scream. The boy on the couch had shot up from his sleep and was sweating and breathing heavily. She went to calm him down. "Sh! It's alright! Everything's alright."

The boy was now fully awake from his nightmare. "Wh-where am I?"

"You're in my house. My husband found you in the street late last night and brought you home."

"The street?"

"Yes. Are you alright? You weren't in the best condition when we found you."

"Y-yeah. I'm okay…"

"That's a relief. What were you doing out in the storm last night? You could have gotten hypothermia for all you know!"

"I…!" He paused. "I… don't remember… I-I don't remember anything! Why can't I remember anything?" He clutched his head, starting to panic.

"Sh!" Gracia laid him back down on the couch. "You probably have amnesia. I'm going to call the doctor, okay?" She waited for him to nod before getting up to the phone.

"Amnesia huh…" the boy stared blankly at his hands. However, two little ponytails caught the corner of his eye. He looked at them dance before a little girl popped her head out. "My name's Elicia!" she said excitedly. "What's yours?"

"Danny." The boy was surprised that he was able to recall his name without hesitating. _'I guess I at least remember my name… That's better than nothing.'_

"That's a funny name!" she giggled. She was stopped from the rumbling of her stomach. She looked down at her belly and glanced at her mom still talking on the phone.

"Are you hungry, Elicia?" She quickly whipped her head to Danny and nodded. He smiled and got up from the couch. "Let's go get us some breakfast then."

"Yay!" Elicia jumped up and started to run to the kitchen.

Gracia, meanwhile, had just called the doctor. She wasn't sure if the white haired boy would do well in public eyes, so she had requested a home visit. The doctor would come by in a few hours. She glanced at the clock and dialed her husband.

"Hiii, Honeey!" Maes cooed over the phone. She hated when he made such a show but she loved him anyway.

"Maes, I called the doctor. He said he'd be here around noon." She heard him readjust his seat on the other end.

"I'll try to be there on my lunch break."

"Maes. At the rate you're going, you're going to lose that job of yours."

"I love you too, Honey! See ya then!"

She heard the click of him hanging up on her. She put the phone in its place and sighed. _'What am I going to do with that man?'_

She turned and walked back to the couch. Only to find it empty. She searched around the room but couldn't find her guest anywhere.

"Hello?" she called, but there was no answer. She was getting worried. What if the boy had planned everything from the start? Just played around with their kindness? If he did, what was he after?

"Elicia? Where are you?" Still, no reply. She started to panic and checked all over the house. She even checked outside to see if he'd run off down the streets. When Gracia finally came back, she was starting to cry out of worry. Her only concern became the safety of her child. She quickly started to think of places she hadn't checked yet. A smell wafted through the air. _'The kitchen!'_

She ran into the kitchen and found Elicia sitting at the table stuffing her face with scrambled eggs.

"Hi, Mommy! Danny makes really good scrambled eggs!" Elicia smiled innocently. Her mother gave an exhausted sigh of relief and dropped herself in the kitchen chair. She glanced up when she heard a clang of a plate placed on the table. Danny was wearing her husband's pink "Kiss the Cook" apron and holding a spatula. He scratched the back of his head.

"I-I'm sorry if we scared you. Elicia said she was hungry and you were busy on the phone, so I thought I could…make breakfast?" He opened one eye to see what her reaction would be. He certainly hadn't expected Gracia to burst out laughing.

"Ha ha, you are a sweet kid, aren't you?" She asked wiping away her tears.

"I-I guess?" He was still shocked from her reaction.

"I just wasn't expecting the boy I took care of last night to make breakfast for me the next morning."

"I-It's just scrambled eggs… Nothing special. It's the only thing I can cook."

"Mommy! Eat your breakfast before it gets cold!" Elicia scolded her mother after eating the last of her eggs. She jumped out of her chair, thanked Danny for breakfast, and ran out to play.

Gracia took a bite of the scrambled eggs. "It's very delicious for someone who 'can't cook,'" she smiled. Danny smiled back as if passing some unspoken test. "Although, I would keep a close watch to what I was cooking."

"Huh? AH!" He whipped around, realizing that he was burning the eggs. He grabbed the pan and dropped it from the burn it gave him. He clutched his hand and ran it under cold water.

"Are you okay? Let me see it," Gracia exclaimed. Danny held out his hand to show her. "It's pretty bad. Does it still hurt?"

"I can live with it." He shut the water off and picked up the pan, with gloves this time. He turned off the stove and flipped the burnt eggs onto a plate.

"You don't have to eat that. I can make you another one."

"If I don't eat it, then it'll just be thrown away. And then this burn will be for nothing." He showed off his burn and smiled.

* * *

_I'm so bad at ending chapters..._

_Paego__ - Unfortunately, Ed and Al won't come in for a while. But they are in here._

_Animanga-smile14__ - It's supposed to be like that. You only know what Danny knows._

_The-Sponge-Who-Could-Fly__ - This will NOT be a crack fic, don't worry about that._


End file.
